


Dull

by MidnightSorceress



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSorceress/pseuds/MidnightSorceress
Summary: "A great warrior stood in a garden full of flowers that no longer seemed to blossom, his blue eyes sharing the same dullness of the sky. His face that once carried such joy and pride, such love and fascination, now carried sorrow. Lips that used to widen to a smile and a grin, now pursed into a thin line, no longer able to express the happiness for he'd already lost it."





	Dull

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this TvT I want Zites to be happy okay? Just couldn't get this scenario off my mind ;')

_Dull_.

The sky was dull. Once it had been bright, with pretty clouds of many shapes, a sky blue color, and the Sun shining at days. Even at nights when there's no longer the Sun but there is the Moon, the dark sky adorned with stunning stars, the sky would always look beautiful.

Now it wasn't.

The sky was as grey as its clouds, rain pouring heavily as though it were crying the tears the left ones could no longer shed. The sky seemed as if it was mourning with them, lamenting the loss of lives and sharing the sadness of those who were tormented by bearing witness to the gruesome deaths of their loved ones.

A great warrior stood in a garden full of flowers that no longer seemed to blossom, his blue eyes sharing the same dullness of the sky. His face that once carried such joy and pride, such love and fascination, now carried sorrow. Lips that used to widen to a smile and a grin, now pursed into a thin line, no longer able to express the happiness for he'd already lost it.

His blue eyes landed upon a single white flower in the middle of the colorful flowers, and he felt mocked by the addition of pain that the reminder brought to his already broken heart.

Even now, he is still tormented.

Everywhere he laid his gaze upon would only bring him cruel reminders of his beloved that he had lost in a battle that crushed him and his allies in defeat. He was no longer a victor, nor a man with a beloved. The war made him suffer in tremendous loss, and as though defeat was not horrible enough, he had been defeated by the clutches of death.

He remembered the most gruesome moment in his life that he could never forget, how he screamed in utter regret, loss, and anger as his lover fell into his arms, no longer breathing. It had been his fault, he had a chance to save him, he could've saved the one he loved the most.

But he couldn't.

He had ran to him already too late, he ran towards his lover in great shock and fear when he saw how various long dark shards pierced through his lover's body from behind. One pierced through his throat, and that had been the blow.

When the shards pulled out and his beloved fell, how cruel fate was to make him present right on time just to catch him after death just took him away.

How he screamed and cried in utter rage could not be described, the overwhelming emotions inside him at that moment still remained to this dreadful day.

Each day and night that he used to spend such lovely moments with his darling, he now spends alone and bearing the most dreadful of emotions.  
Zilong's world had long since collapsed, and he had nothing to live for anymore. His life and the partner of his soul had already left.

His heart was too broken to carry on, and he already lost all of himself when Estes faced such a cruel death. His hope vanished, his purpose faded, his soul darkened.

His despair was beyond control.

Zilong was desperate to be with Estes. He could no longer bear to live when his heart and mind would forever be tainted with the grief that he was left to bear. Before Estes passed, Zilong had a dream, a dream of sharing a lifetime bond with him. That dream would have been a reality if only Estes lived.

Zilong found himself lifting his left hand near his lips as he remembered what he dreamed, planting a soft kiss upon the beautiful golden wedding ring on his ring finger. Before the battle started, he asked Estes for his hand in marriage.

Estes tearfully said yes and they shared the loveliest kiss they ever had, wearing the new rings on their ring fingers to show their engagement.

It was a dream that would have happened.

He pictured a bright sky and a soothing breeze, the wonderful beauty of nature blessing those who sighted it, various people consisting of their friends and families congratulating them on their biggest day, but the picture was torn right in front of him and he faced a dull sky and a chilling breeze instead.

Tears fell from his eyes slowly.

"Estes.. my love." Came a weak whisper when he parted his quivering lips. His gaze landed upon the white flower and he grabbed it, clutching it near his face, looking at his golden ring and the flower that made his heart lurch in such pain.

In his right hand, he raised his great spear.

He tilted his head to look at the grey sky, his vision a blur due to the rain and the tears. His breathing went harsh as he sobbed in despair, lifting his spear with both hands as he pointed it to his throat.

He held the white flower, the spear, and wore the beautiful ring as he looked at the dull sky before he closed his eyes, memories of his time with Estes flashing before him. With tears still falling and with shaky breaths, he gave out his final words with the last breath he will ever take.

"I love you Estes.."

And he struck his spear into his throat, just as how his lover died.

Blood splattered all over the ground, painting the flowers red. His body went limp as death soon took him, falling to the ground with the flower still in his hand. It was what he had ever wanted, to be with the one he loves, no matter where.

Everything was dull, but the only ones that remained bright was his _golden ring_ and the _white flower._

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THISSSS


End file.
